A Small (NSFW) BlueZite Fanfiction
by 936557512766
Summary: (I know image does not correlate with the story but it's the best I can find) This is a story about Blue Topaz (right from pic) attempts to slip out from trouble, only to find himself into some sort of sex act with Kunzite (left from pic). Who knew you can gain pleasure from someone stealing your art? Credit goes to Kunzite (Cayden) Universe and Stevie Naranjo for the OCs.


A small Kunzite x Blue Topaz (BlueZite) fanfiction by 936557512766 (Viðrar Ský)

Thanks for choosing this fanfiction, this is actually my first fanfic I've ever put on the internet to be honest. Credits go to Kunzite (Cayden) Universe and Stevie Naranjo for their OCs.

(NOTE: This is all a joke. This isn't intended to be serious, it's just a skit to get some positive reactions from my fellow comrades of Google+. I hope Kunzite, Stevie and everyone else who reads this understands that.)

Sometimes when someone does something bad, make sure they pay you more than what they stole or broke, etc.

It was a sunny day outside, Blue Topaz was just chilling in his room, staring at the ceiling, thinking about his plans for this very day. He gathered his stuff in glee that he knows today will be a day where he finally gets to relax. Blue is the _optimist_ here, while Kunzite is the _pessimist_. He feels like going to the internet and talk about how disposable his life is, although this is the day he is supposed to be relaxing. They both sat on the couch, both on their laptops. It has been a while since they've entered cyberspace. Blue has completely forgotten about the ordeal that has just happened a day ago when he met his fellow followers again to post updates about his adventures, while Kunzite starts stating that young people (usually 12-13 years of age) don't know anything about their sexuality. When Kunzite starts looking at Blue's page, he sees something suspicious about his art. And that's when he recognized it. His background. Kunzite was so furious, he grabs Blue's laptop and threw it to the door. Fourtunately, it wasn't damaged, but it did shut down upon impact. It also lost a lot of battery, so Blue has to charge it again. "You **stole** my art!" Kunzite exclaimed in rage. "Wha-" Kunzite proceeded to grab Blue and screams in his face: "You lazy bastard, you know how much _time and effort_ I've put into those backgrounds?! And here you are, _leeching_ from my _efforts_! Shame on **you**!" Kunzite then slammed Blue onto the wall. Stevie sits on the ground in pain and then, to Blue's surprised, he got _slightly_ aroused when Kunzite pushed him and kept him on the wall by the chest. As Kunzite was charging for a punch, Blue thought to himself that he doesn't want to leave with bruises around his body. Then his thinking systems began flickering. Without thinking about any other method he could use to get out of this sticky situation, he thought about the most bizarre one that could work. With just _milliseconds_ away from Kunzite releasing his inner fury on Blue, Blue quickly pulled his shorts and undergarments down. Kunzite then lowered his guard, as he knows that his regular sized penis was exposed to Blue. Blue then rubbed the tip, and Kunzite lowers his guard even more, and then starts panting like a mutt. Low quantities of _ooze_ came out of the tip, as well as a full erection _sprouting_ until, finally, Blue _wrapped_ his mouth around Kunzite's fully erect penis.

Kunzite started laying down in pleasure, as Blue started to suck Kunzite's rock hard ( **gem** hard) cock in an _extremely sloppy_ manner. At this point, saliva was covering his dick like a chocolate covered banana or strawberry. Mmm, tasty in Blue's taste buds. As Blue sped up, Kunzite had the audacity to sit up and _push_ Blue's head down his cock, giving both more pleasure. Kunzite _pushed_ his head farther and farther, and that's when Blue began **deep-throating**. The _texture of Blue's inner throat_ gave Kunzite such a feeling, that he yelled "I'm about to cum!" and before Blue was able to get his penis out his mouth, Kunzite reached orgasm and cum shot out of his penis, going straight down his throat, and that's when Blue took it out. But his digestive system rejected such homosexuality, and that's when Blue started vomiting out cum. There, a white puddle sits, as Kunzite then starts _slapping_ it with his hands like a child, and then rubbing the substance on his face, licking his hands. Kunzite was _prepared_ to do doggy style on Blue, **no lube** (despite it already being covered in saliva). As Blue knew what Kunzite was going to preform next on him, he nodded, and sat up and bent down on a dog-like position. And that's when Kunzite pulled down his pants and boxers and gave him a good smack in the ass cheek before inserting his penis into Blue's asshole and started thrusting, _faster and faster_ each moment. "hnnnng" Kunzite grunted as he proceeded to go faster. ( _skewl lessun incumig_ ) Eventually, the tip touched the prostate gland, a gland which takes an important part of making semen in the male anatomy that can also be "milked" by massaging it through the rectum. When "milked", it can help improve prostate health, which kind of means healthier semen. It is also a pleasure point for most men if you massage it correctly (dont ask how i kno all of dis). Kunzite kind of felt sorry for throwing Blue's laptop, and it could've left a dent if it was more cheaper. So he decided to _brush_ the tip lightly on the gland (we'll call it the "P-Spot" for now) in a soothing matter. Blue has never felt this much pleasure in a whole day. It's happening all at once, and it may not happen again for a long time, so he figured that he will make the most of it. When Kunzite was close to reaching climax, he _thrusted_ as _hard_ as he **could** , _in and out, in and out_. When Kunzite cummed again, he pulled out his cock quickly and it shot _everywhere_ around Blue's _seeping_ anus, making sort of a "creampie" like effect. They both moaned in pleasure. Now, it's time for them to switch positions. Blue crawled to a compartment of smooth acrylic balls the size of a fist. He had an idea to use them as a sex toy. When Kunzite bent down, Blue went from behind and inserted one of the balls in Kunzite's anus. Blue then _licked_ the giant ball along with the _rim of Kunzite's anus_. As Kunzite squealed with pleasure, Blue went in front of him, and then that's when Kunzite began to taste Blue's penis. Kunzite started licking Blue's cock, before sucking on it like a popsicle on a hot sunny day. Kunzite started to suck _harder and faster_ , along with his giant anal bead _jiggling in his rectum_ , making Kunzite _extremely_ horny. When Blue cummed, Kunzite decided to keep the penis in his mouth, and he swallowed. Unlike Blue's digestive system, homosexuality was welcome in Kunzite's. However, he eventually needed to take the penis out of his mouth, as he can't take all of it. Some of the cum came _seeping_ out of his nose (usually called the White Dragon in pornography, etc.) before getting blasted with cum on the face. Kunzite, now _drooling cum_ , decided to take out the anal sex toy, and then place it inside Blue's anus. Like what Blue did, Kunzite licked the _smooth sphere_ along with the _rim of Blue's asshole_. and that's when Blue went behind and _**shoved**_ his penis up Kunzite's ass. And **holy** _ **shit**_. It _immediately cummed_ , and now basically Kunzite was _shitting out cum_. Kunzite panted _like the dog he was_. Along with Blue.

They both cuddled with each other in a corner, kissing with a wet pond of semen between their mouths and with their penises touching. "B-Blue..." Kunzite whispered. "Y...yeah?" Answered Blue. _"...no homo_." said Kunzite. _**"...no homo**_." Blue answered.

 _ **The end.**_

If you enjoyed it, please give me a favorite, along with a follow if you want to see more stuff like this in the future. If you have something more lewder ideas, please give me feedback. Thanks for reading! :) _-936557512766_


End file.
